A number of conventional systems provide functions for managing and scheduling resources, for example, within corporate settings. Notably, these systems provide for some management capability, but typically fail to synchronize across various groups who may wish to use resources. Further, calendaring systems fail to address situations where resources can be accessed from multiple sources. Other management tools address specific types of resources (e.g., digital versus physical) with little ability to manage across both types or maintain accurate scheduling.